itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rob McElhenney
Rob McElhenney is one of the creative forces behind It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. He portrays Mac and is the creator of the series. He is also an executive producer, writer, and director for the show. Bio McElhenney was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on April 14, 1977. He is Irish-American who graduated from Waldron Mercy Academy in 1991 and is a 1995 graduate of Saint Joseph's Preparatory School. McElhenney made his film debut with a bit part in The Devil's Own and followed that up with bit parts in A Civil Action, Wonder Boys, and Thirteen Conversations About One Thing. He later had more substantial parts in Latter Days and The Tollbooth. McElhenney also played a small role in the eighth season Law & Order episode "Thrill". McElhenney joined the cast of ''Mythic Quest'' in 2019. He was still waiting tables between acting assignments in 2004, when his manager and agent presented McElhenney's idea for a sitcom to the FX cable network, which received it warmly. McElhenney said that 50 weeks of each year are consumed by acting, producing, and writing for the show, but he did find time to appear the TV show Lost as Aldo in the episodes "Not in Portland" and "What Kate Does". In an interview with 93.3 WMMR morning show Preston and Steve, McElhenney announced that he and Sunny costar Kaitlin Olson have been dating for over a year. McElhenney and Olson were married September 27, 2008 in California. The pregnancy of Dee in Season 6 was written to cover up Rob and Kaitlin's real-life pregnancy. For now, the couple have two children: Axel Lee and Leo Grey. also have a dog named Oscar. Episodes Written * Season 1 ** "The Gang Gets Racist" ** "Charlie Wants an Abortion" ** "Underage Drinking: A National Concern" ** "Charlie Has Cancer" ** "The Gang Finds a Dead Guy" ** "Charlie Got Molested" * Season 2 ** "Charlie Gets Crippled" ** "The Gang Goes Jihad" ** "Dennis and Dee Go on Welfare" ** "Hundred Dollar Baby" ** "Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass" ** "Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad" * Season 3 ** "The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby" ** "The Gang Gets Held Hostage" ** "Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead" ** "Frank Sets Sweet Dee on Fire" ** "Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender" * Season 4 ** "America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest" ** "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2)" ** "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1)" ** "Who Pooped the Bed?" ** "The Gang Cracks the Liberty Bell" ** "The Nightman Cometh" * Season 5 ** "Mac and Charlie Write a Movie" * Season 6 ** "The Gang Buys a Boat" ** "Who Got Dee Pregnant?" * Season 7 ** "Sweet Dee Gets Audited" ** "Chardee MacDennis: The Game of Games" ** "The High School Reunion" ** "The High School Reunion, Part 2: The Gang's Revenge" * Season 8 ** "Pop-Pop: The Final Solution" ** "The Gang Recycles Their Trash" ** "The Maureen Ponderosa Wedding Massacre" ** "Charlie and Dee Find Love" * Season 9 ** "The Gang Broke Dee" ** "Gun Fever Too: Still Hot" ** "Mac Day" * Season 10 ** "The Gang Beats Boggs" ** "The Gang Group Dates" ** "Psycho Pete Returns" ** "Charlie Work" ** "The Gang Misses the Boat" ** "The Gang Goes on Family Fight" ** "Frank Retires" * Season 11 ** "Chardee MacDennis 2: Electric Boogaloo" * Season 12 ** "The Gang Turns Black" ** "Hero or Hate Crime?" ** "PTSDee" ** "Dennis' Double Life" * Season 13 ** "Mac Finds His Pride" * Season 14 ** "The Gang Gets Romantic" ** "The Gang Texts" ** "The Gang Solves Global Warming" Other * "It's Always Sunny on TV" Episodes Directed * Season 1 ** "Charlie Has Cancer" * Season 2 ** "Charlie Gets Crippled" Selected Filmography * The Devil's Own '' (1997) -- Kevin * ''Law & Order (1997 episode) -- Joey Timon * Latter Days (2003) -- Elder Harmon * Lost (2 episodes) -- Aldo Trivia Both McElhenny and Kaitlin Olson funded a bar in Philadelphia called Mac's Tavern. Some of it's dishes include Mac's Chili and Sweet Dee's Turkey BLT.[http://macstavern.com/ Mac's Tavern Website] References External links * Rob McElhenney at IMDb.com * Rob's VERY FIRST appearance on TV * "One on one with the guys from Always Sunny in Philadelphia" * "Rob McElhenney interview on the Best Damn Sports Show Podcast" * Rob McElhenney on WTF with Marc Maron (March 5, 2015) Category:Producers Category:Actors Category:Writers Category:Directors